madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Driven to the Brink/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Outside the Penguin Habitat Outside the penguin habitat, Skipper has the car out and the penguins are standing at attention. Skipper is pacing back and forth Skipper: Combat driving drills! Now, this is where we separate the adult, migratory... Private starts looking nervous, everyone else smiles. Skipper: ...males from the hatchlings! Cut to Private in the car putting on feminine sunglasses. The camera then zooms in on him turning the key and stepping on the gas pedal. Private starts driving the car at a slow, leisurely pace. Private is humming to himself. Private: He-he-bu-bum-bu-bu-buuum... Private, wanting to turn, puts up his flipper, as if to signal other cars of his presence, looks around, then continues on. A birds eye-view fades in and out on Private at various points in the track, still humming. In normal view, Skipper jumps in front of him near the end. Skipper: Private! What was that?! Private pushes sunglasses back up. '' '''Private': Just observing the rules of the road, Skipper! Skipper: (now angry-looking) That is no way to treat nitro-charged, fuel-injected, motorized mayhem! Outta the car! Kowalski, show 'em how it's done! Cut to Kowalski in the car, putting on regular sunglasses. Kowalski: Let's see, fuel tank, adequate; tire pressure, optimal; (cut to Skipper) ''altitude, 40 feet above sea level; minimized freeways- '''Skipper: '''Get out of the car! Rico, take the wheel! ''Rico jumps on the car’s hood and jumps into the driver’s seat. Rico hums as he gets prepared. He has his tongue sticking out in happiness. Kowalski walks slowly to Skipper and Private, disappointed in himself. Skipper turns to Kowalski and Private making Kowalski paying close attention. Skipper: Now, pay attention. Skipper puts his flipper on the car's hood. Skipper: See how a real penguin drives. Rico pushes on the gas pedal, making Skipper fly over the car. Skipper lands on the ground. Rico knocks down some cones as he drives. Rico: Woohoo. Skipper: (sits up) ''That maniac sure loves to rip up the road! Woo! ''Skipper laughs. The penguins pull away from the cars’ path as Rico drives, hitting cones along the way. Rico drives by them , causing a newspaper to smack into Skipper and Private's faces. Skipper and Private’s faces break through the paper where Pervis McSlay and a black woman’s faces were. Rico turns the car and goes down some steps. Rico was very happy behind the wheel. He drives the car over a ramp, flying in the air in slow motion with his tongue sticking out, then landed the car. Rico still goes with his tongue sticking out. '' Scene II: Outside the Penguin Habitat (night-time) ''After a long time, it became night, and Skipper was standing in front of the penguin habitat. Skipper: All right, wrap it up, Rico. Rico stops the car in front of Skipper. Rico: (sad) Aw-Oh. Skipper: And no, you can’t have just one more spin around the block. Rico: (puts on a cute face) Please? Skipper: Battin’ your baby blues won’t cut it tonight, soldier. Lights out in ten. Rico understood and drove the penguin car into their secret garage. A stone wall with a molded statue of an elephant rose up to let Rico through, then it closed. Scene III: The Garage (part of the penguin habitat) Rico parks the car in the penguin’s garage and then jumps out of the car. Rico had a sad expression on his face as he walks towards Kowalski, who is busy with his inventions. Kowalski sees Rico. Kowalski: Oh! Hello, Rico. I was just labeling some of my inventions. Kowalski shows Rico his three inventions, that have blue label cards in front of each one, on a long wooden crate Kowalski: “The Neural Neutralizer,” “the Duo-tronic Laser Targeting System," and “the Spectral Demagnetizer." At least I think that’s what these labels say. The label’s don’t have the actual names of the inventions on them. Kowalski: Hard to tell when you can’t read. Skipper: (distance) Lights out, boys. Kowalski:'' (yells to Skipper)'' Coming Skipper. Kowalski and Rico begin to walk over to their beds but Rico stops and turns around to look at the car. Rico: (waves) Bye-bye. Rico turns back in the other direction in a sad way but looks around again. He runs over too the car and hugs it. Rico: (hugging the car) Come here. Then Rico looks around to make sure nobody’s looking and then he kisses the car. Skipper: (distance) Rico! Rico immediately springs to his feet and runs to his bed. Scene IV: The Penguin Habitat (midnight) Rico and the other penguins were sleeping. A translucent image of the penguin car spins around Rico’s head. Rico then wakes up. Rico: What?! Rico sees the imaginary car and dives at it to catch it. Rico falls to the ground and then gets up. The imaginary penguin car was waiting for Rico. Rico saw it and tried to touch it but it sped off. Rico checked to make sure the other penguins were asleep and then quietly inched to Scene V: The Garage ''He got into the garage and was sneaking up to the penguin car. He was close but when he stepped on a sensor on the floor an alarm sounded. Speak and Spell: Don’t even think about it, Rico! Rico: (walks off sad) Aw…! Rico shows up again, stepping on the sensor which sounds the alarm again. Rico brought back a bazooka and fires it at the Speak and Spell, destroying it. The secret entrance to the garage was blown to pieces when Rico fired the bazooka. Rico comes out of the smoke driving the car. Scene VI: The Zoo (the Alligator Habitat; Otter Habitat; Elephant Cafe; and Lemur Habitat) Rico: Woo! Rico drives around the zoo laughing crazily. He drives the car into a brick wall, making a hole, as he continues to drive. The brick wall he went through was where Roger is. Roger was sleeping in his pool as Rico drives over his scales. Roger wakes up as Rico approaches the head. Roger puts his head up, making it a ramp for Rico as the car goes into the air. He drives into Marlene’s habitat, using her slide as a ramp. He flies in the air and then lands on the cafeteria umbrellas, driving the car around the umbrella, making the car launch in the air. He lands the car in the lemur bouncy, where Julien, Maurice, and Mort, were sleeping. The impact of the car landing on the bouncy woke up Julien, Maurice, and Mort. Rico drove around the lemurs. Julien: Maurice, who is disturbing my royal rest? Maurice and Mort look at the car that is driving all around the lemur habitat. Julien: Who? Who?! Rico was going crazy driving the car. Mort: Oh! Is it the penguin in the car? Because I think it might be the penguin in the car. Maurice: (tired) Um! Can I go back to bed now? Julien answers Maurice’s question as he stands up. Julien: No! I demand you punish him savagely. Maurice: (stands up) And exactly just how am I supposed to punish him? They hear a smash sound. They see Rico sitting in debris from the wrecked car. Rico coughs up smoke. Mort stood up. Maurice: I mean, you know, other than doing that. Which I totally just did. Julien: (pats Maurice’s head) Oh! Nice, Maurice. I don’t know how you did it, but I like the results. Maurice: (happy) My pleasure. Julien: (claps his hands) OK! Back to sleepy time, everyone. They all lie down on the bouncy, going back to sleep. Mort: Nighty-night. Julien turns the other way, making his tail lie on Mort. Mort was happy and grabs hold of the tail like a blanket. Rico still in shock falls to the ground. Scene VII: The Penguin Habitat (car repairs) Later on, Rico brings the car’s pieces back to the garage. Rico looks at the pieces and then looks at the clock which says 2:00am. Rico whimpers and puts his flippers in his mouth out of fright, as he sees that he doesn’t have much time to repair the car before the other penguins wake up and figure out what happened. Rico begins to repair the car, hammers the pieces together, uses a blowtorch, and then puts a headlight on the car. He uses the blowtorch again and the car was finally repaired. He pats the car, but it falls apart. He repeats the process again, but this time wipes the car to give it a shine as the clock reaches 5:58am. Rico sees the time as he uses a wrench to fix the engine. Without looking, he grabs Kowalski’s Duo-tronic Laser Targeting System. Rico attaches Kowalski’s invention to the engine which makes the invention come online and target Rico since it was pointed at Rico’s face. Rico closes the hood, unaware of what he’s done. Rico kisses the car again. Rico: (rubs the car) Sorry. Rico then runs off to his bed, not seeing that the cars headlights turned red. Rico climbs the ladder to reach his bed, and dives into it, too tired to get all the way in the bed as half of his body is off the bed. The penguin’s alarm sounded. (It sounded like what a trumpet would make.) Rico wakes up and falls to the ground. Skipper woke up and got out of bed and turned off the alarm that was a radio with a speaker attached to it. Skipper: Up and at ’em, boys. Kowalski and Private jump out of bed as they look at Rico who was on the floor. Private: (chuckles) Looks like someone forgot his bright eyes and bushy tail. Skipper: Well, some more time behind the wheel will put a little skip in your step. Right, Rico? Rico:'' (leans up to rub the back of his head)'' Uh, Yeah… Scene VIII: Outside the Penguin Habitat (morning) Skipper: (next to a zoo map) Today’s challenge: navigate around the zoo in a clockwise direction. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were in front of Skipper. The penguin car was behind them all. Kowalski: Simple enough. Skipper: Ah! Making only counter clockwise turns. Kowalski: Ooh! Curve! That ante is upped! Skipper: (holding the keys) Rico, you’re up. Rico grabs the keys and walks towards the car. Rico gets in the car and turns the key in the slot to unlock the car. Rico turns the key twice, which makes a light sound. Rico was confused why the car was making that sound, because before it never made that sound. The car started driving even without Rico pressing on the gas pedal. Rico steered the car, confident that the car was repaired. Then the cars headlights turned red again. The car started to steer itself. It spun around many times and then started hitting the walls around the lemur’s and chimpanzee’s habitats. Then it steered around the benches. The car started jumping like a bull does. Private: Is he doing it right, Skipper? Skipper: Well, Rico’s never one to do things by the book. The car shook Rico around, making him scream in fear. The car turned and flung Rico out of the car. Rico landed on the ground awkwardly. The car charged at Rico. Rico: Oh, no… The car hit Rico, making him fly over the other penguins. Rico: Oy! The car chases after Rico. Private senses something is not right. Private: If I didn’t know better, I’d say that car’s got it in for Rico. Kowalski turns to Private without seeing Rico getting hit everywhere by the car. Kowalski: Oh, Private. There you go anthropomorphizing the inanimate again. Skipper: Well, that’s a lot of egghead jibber-jabber, Kowalski. That still doesn’t tell me why the car would be mad at Rico. Skipper doesn't see Rico being run over by the car many times. '' '''Skipper': I mean, it’s not like he secretly totaled the car and hastily slapped it back together to cover his heinous crime, right? Rico: Right. Rico gets ran over again by the car. Rico: Ow! Scene IX: The Garage (night-time) At night, in the secret entrance, Rico approached the car with a can of oil and some hanging dice. Rico: Tada! Rico puts the can of oil and the dice in front of the car. Rico: Sorry. He prepared to be hit but it didn’t move. Rico: (laughs) Coo-coo! He turns around to walk away not afraid anymore. But the cars headlights turn red again and Rico saw it. Rico screamed and ran out of the secret entrance. Scene X: The Zoo Rico starts sliding too get more speed so he can get away from the car. Rico turns a corner just before the car ran him over. Rico quickly hid behind a garbage can. Rico looked to see if the car was still around. He sees the car reversed slowly and then Rico hid again. When he peaked again the car was gone so Rico started walking. He wipes his forehead. Rico: Whew! He didn’t see that the car was behind him. Rico gets hit by the car, making him scream. The car turned around again and prepared to charge behind a bench. Rico prepared and then the car began to charge. Rico began running in the cars path, but jumps on top of the bench to elude the car as he propels himself high in the air and then goes through the hole in the penguins habitat. Scene XI: The Penguin Habitat (inside) Skipper: (dream talking before Rico comes) No… No, Doris. Kowalski must never know. Rico falls to the ground which wakes up the other penguins. Skipper: Rico? Rico: (stands up) Oogie-boogie! Vroom-vroom! Private: (head upside down) Beg pardon? Rico grabs the speaker that’s attached to the radio and speaks into it. Rico:'' (slower)'' Oogie-boogie! Vroom-vroom! The shock wave from the speaker makes the other penguins fall to the ground. They stand up after. Skipper: What is it, boy? Our car is… haunted? Rico: (speaks into speaker) Yep, yep, yep. Kowalski: Anthropomorphizing with the added twist of supernatural possession? Preposterous. Skipper looking through the telescope seeing the car driving around the benches. Skipper: Actually, Rico may be onto something. Our auto’s gone loco. Kowalski: (angry) But that’s impossible. Skipper stops looking through the telescope and turns to his men. Skipper: It’s worse than that. It’s unauthorized. The guys open their mouths wide. Skipper: And that doesn’t fly in this unit. Scene XII: The Zoo (hunting for the car) The penguins walk through the zoo slowly. Skipper was holding a flashlight and Private was looking through a set of binoculars. Rico was afraid and was holding his flippers in his mouth. Private: (still looking through the binoculars) Silent as a grave, Skipper. Skipper: The beast knows we’re after it. The hunter has become the prey. Kowalski: Again, Skipper, the car is not alive it can’t think or… Skipper: (interrupts him) Kowalski, don’t ruin the moment with your jibber-jabber. Besides, if it’s not alive, then how do you explain its brutal behaviour? Kowalski: Based on available data, I… can’t. Skipper: Yeah. Jibber-jabber your way out of that. They hear tire screeches and the engine running in the distance. Skipper: The beast. Rico, who was behind the rest of the group, whimpers fearfully with his flippers in his mouth. Skipper: We move silent and we move fast. Then instantly, the car rams Rico, who was screaming, and hits him against a tree. Rico falls to the ground. The car backs up and then charges again. Rico jumps over the car and starts running towards the other penguins. Skipper: (shouts) Distraction scenario! Go! Private: You-ooh! Demon car! The car spins Private around, which makes him fall to the ground, as it passes by him, still chasing Rico. Skipper: You don’t have the guts to take me on. Rico passes Skipper, and the car goes around Skipper quickly, leaving Skipper shocked. Kowalski: Though I know you cannot understand me, I am talking to you anyway. Rico passes Kowalski and then the car passes him, spinning him around in the air and then falls to the ground. Kowalski sits up as Skipper comes over to him. Kowalski: (shocked) That thing really is targeting Rico, isn’t it? Skipper: It’s more demon than car now. Skipper slides over to a sewer panel and flips it open with his foot. Skipper then jumps into the sewer, along with Private and Kowalski. Skipper peeks his head up. Skipper: Rico! Rico slides over to Skipper and dives into the sewer system. The car passes by and turns around. Rico puts the sewer panel back up so the car can’t follow them anymore. The car charges at him when he put the panel back on. Rico peeks up again to look and the car reversed and starts charging at him again missing as Rico puts his head back down. Scene XIV: The Penguin Habitat (outside) Private was walking, looking around to see if the car is anywhere close by while shivering. He runs quickly towards the penguin habitat, where barricades of popcorn sacks, tires, and spears were stationed. Private puts the spear he was holding and punched the end of the spear into the popcorn sack. He hides and then peeks up to see if there’s anything out there. Skipper is inside th barricade next to Kowalski Skipper: Look, Rico, we’re gonna find that car, and we’re gonna throttle its’ engines! Kowalski: In the meantime, you can stay here safe and sound on our island. Rico was sitting on the ground, holding a teddy bear in his flippers and had a soother in his mouth. Rico: (speaking like a baby) OK. Skipper: No, really, Rico. You’re safe here. Rico: (still speaking like a baby) Uh-huh. Skipper talks as Private comes towards them, walking backwards while looking around. '' '''Skipper': Seriously, you are. Rico: (speaking like a baby still) Yeah. Skipper takes the soother out of Rico’s mouth, at which Rico stands up. Skipper: OK, listen up, soldier. Skipper pushes the soother against Rico which makes a squeak sound. Skipper: I order you to be reassured by my word. Now, on my mark... Skipper throws the soother away. Skipper: ...feel safe. Mark. Rico: (relaxed) All right. The car suddenly comes out of the water and uses its hood to grab Rico and drag him into the water. Private: (horrified) Rico! Skipper: (as Rico disappears into the water) Rico! The car shoots out of the water and lands outside the barricade with Rico trapped in its hood. Rico regurgitates a knife and starts hitting the car with it so he could get loose but loses it. Skipper: There’s no stopping that monster! Men, launch me. Kowalski: But Skipper… Skipper: No buts. Listen to the sounds of that crazy, frightened penguin, chased by a deranged roadster. Somebody’s gotta do something. Gentlemen, I’m that somebody. Now, launch me. Kowalski and Private grab Skipper’s flippers and swing him towards Rico and the car. Scene XV: The Zoo (battle with the car) Skipper lands in the car and quickly grabs the wheel. Skipper: (angry) Leave my soldier alone! He pushes on the break pedal and the car stops which lets Rico go. Rico falls and hits the ground. Rico: Ow! Rico quickly runs and hides. The car quickly spins itself around so fast that it made Skipper fall out of the vehicle. (In slow motion) Skipper stumbles, falls, and hits the ground. He laid on the ground unconscious. Rico, who was behind a garbage can hiding, saw Skipper in front of him unconscious, which made him gasp, and then he got angry, getting rid of his fear. He walked in front of the car, next to Skipper who was on the ground. Rico and the car stared at each other angrily as they both prepare their attack. Kowalski and Private were behind a brick wall. Private: Rico? What are you doing? Take cover! Kowalski: Hide or that thing will cream you! Rico didn’t listen to Kowalski and Private and knew the only way to stop the car is to destroy it. The car’s fume pipe began burning fire. Private: (noticing the fumes) No! It’s nitro-charged! The car begins charging as Rico picks up Skipper and waits for the car to come. (In slow motion) He then jumped quickly as he and Skipper flipped in the air. Rico then regurgitates a grenade in the car’s seat while he was in mid-air. Rico and Skipper (who was conscious now) landed and looked as the car turned around to charge at them again. Just before the car hit them, the grenade exploded, destroying the car, leaving smoke and debris falling everywhere. Rico had an intense expression on his face as the car was destroyed. Kowalski and Private walk up towards them. Skipper: That was a brave thing you did, soldier. Private: (sad) Still, I’m going to miss that evil, evil car. I wonder what made it behave so… evilly. Kowalski: (sad) I guess we’ll never know. The Duo-tronic Laser-guided Targeting System falls into Kowalski flippers. Kowalski: Wait just a nanosecond. Kowalski notices what it is. Kowalski: This is my Duo-tronic Laser-guided Targeting System. Skipper: So? Kowalski: So, despite my remarkable efficiency, I haven’t installed it yet. Skipper: Hey, how did that get in there? Rico scratches his head and begins explaining what happened. Rico makes had gestures while explaining Rico: Vroom-vroom. Ka-blam! Private, understanding what Rico is saying, translates for us Private: You secretly took the car out for a spin, smashed it up, panicked and hastily slapped it back together? Rico: Um… Yep. Kowalski: Well, Rico, in your haste, you must have grabbed a few errant parts from some of my other projects. Kowalski shows the targeting screen with a picture of Rico to Rico. Kowalski: There’s your culprit. My Targeting System targeted you. Skipper: So no ghost? Kowalski: (happy) No ghost! Let’s hear it for jibber-jabber! Kowalksi lifts his invention in the air. Kowalski: Whoo! Scene XVI: The Garage Rico was in the garage, humming and almost done fixing the car properly this time. Rico was using a hammer to hammer one side of the car’s doors as Skipper approached him. Skipper: Solid work there, soldier. It almost makes up for your clear violation of orders. Rico: (under the car) Sorry. Skipper: Ah! Don’t sweat it. The sheer mind-shredding, psychological terror you endured is punishment enough. I mean, you thought the car was haunted. Skipper laughs. Rico: Yeah! Laughs then makes a spooky ghost sound and then laughs again. While he’s laughing, the car honks, making Skipper and Rico jump in the air. Rico: Ah! Rico hides behind Skipper. Private shows up, who was inside the car. Private: Ooh! Sorry, Rico. Just looking for my sunglasses. Private shows his sunglasses to them and giggles. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts